El señor luna al compás de las estrellas
by MissTocinos
Summary: Parte de la celebración Semana TsukiYama 2K16!
1. Día 1: Eurovision

El señor luna al compás de las estrellas

Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

Aporte para la semana TsukiYama (YAAAY)

-/-/-/-

Eurovision.

No se le da muy bien eso de ser el chico de los mandados, afortunadamente la casa Yamaguchi no le queda lejos. Es cuestión de dar un par de zancadas con sus largas piernas y llega en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Entre las manos lleva unos utensilios que la "tía" le ha prestado a su madre y encuentra en ello la excusa perfecta para salir huyendo de su hermano y su padre, los cuales, individualmente, suele soportar, pero juntos le es imposible.

— Kei, que bueno verte, Tadashi está en su habitación.

La buena "tía" ni se molesta en recaer en todos los utensilios, sólo le toma del brazo y le arrastra rumbo a las escaleras mientras parlotea cantarinamente lo guapo que se ha puesto en este último tiempo.

— No exagere,...tía— dice Kei cohibido y sonrojado antes de que la mujer básicamente le aviente dentro de la habitación.

— Saldré al convini un momento—, no repara en dar mayor explicación, sale de la habitación apresurada y un momento después el portazo de la puerta resuena.

— Tu mamá es muy rara.

Tadashi se ríe a lo bajo, a manera de darle la razón. Pronto Kei repara en la decoración particular del sitio y en su amigo que cambia la coneccion de auriculares de la computadora por una bocina externa.

— ¿Vamos a ver una película?

— En realidad es un concurso — Kei se acomoda sobre la cama y sin mayor permiso se hace con frituras del platón blanco sobre la mesa auxiliar. — En realidad es la grabación de un concurso —le explica—, comenzó cuando estábamos en clases. No he querido leer los resultados, quiero que sea sorpresa.

Entusiasmado sólo como Tadashi puede por un programa pregrabado, el número 12 se acomoda al lado de su amigo, empujándolo levemente para que ambos tengan lugar adecuado sobre la cama. Kei no se la pone fácil, y más por fastidio que por otra cosa se hace el difícil de mover. No se retira sino hasta que Tadashi amenaza con picarle las costillas, por lo que secuestra el platón de frituras y se recuesta libremente sobre la cama.

Resulta que el mentado concurso es una presentación de canciones interpretadas por un representante de cada país de la unión europea.

—Oi, Turquía no pertenece a la unión europea.

— Callate, Tsukki.

Y el concurso continúa otro un buen rato. Kei no presta mayor atención al concierto. La mayoría d

e la música presentada no es particularmente su estilo.

No es hasta que se cansa de cazar las migas de frituras del fondo que se levanta a estirarse.

Los comentaristas anuncian al siguiente intérprete junto a la bandera de Austria y la audiencia estalla en euforia. Kei piensa que debe ser genial el siguiente cantante si es que incluso Tadashi se ha puesto a temblar excitado sin despegar la vista del monitor.

Las luces hacen un efecto bello, se dice, y la cámara en plano completo hace resaltar la esbelta figura de la intérprete. Al principio, la voz de la cantante se le figura extraña a Kei, sin embargo es lo suficientemente agradable como para hacerle sentar correctamente a un lado de Tadashi y prestar su entera atención a la mujer del vestido dorado y beige.

— Es muy guapa —,comenta Kei sin despegar la vista del monitor.

— ¿Guapa?

Y la cámara hace acercamiento a la cantante.

— Yamaguchi…

— Dime, Tsukki.

— Esa mujer tiene barba…

— No es mujer, Tsukki.

Cuando la señora Yamaguchi entra a su hogar, casi manda a volar las bolsas del convini al escuchar los estruendos provenientes de la habitación de su hijo. De puntillas y con el menor ruido posible asoma la vista a la habitación, curiosa.

Su hijo se encuentra arrodillado al piso combulcionando entre tos y carcajadas con la cara ardiendo en un nada sano rojo brillante. Por otro lado, Kei está en las mismas condiciones de color, pero el joven parece querer llorar en cualquier momento.

La buena señora decide que es mejor dejar a los jóvenes seguir con sus asuntos, ya después les entregará los onigiris y umaibos que les trajo del convini.

-/-/-/ 

Oigan, soy Tsukki. En fin, creo que hoy comienza la semana Tsukiyama, sino pues...


	2. Día 2: Flores

El señor luna al compás de las estrellas

Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

Aporte para la semana TsukiYama (YAAAY)

-/-/-/-

Flores

Tadashi Yamaguchi tiene un secreto. Un secreto oscuro que ha guardado a lo largo de sus 15 años de manera recelosa y que sólo dos personas a parte de él, conocen.

Tadashi Yamaguchi tiene una maldición.

La buena señora Yamaguchi ha intentado durante la corta vida de su hijo hayar la manera de romper la maldición del joven, sin que sus esfuerzos den frutos.

Sin embargo, es un día de verano que el mejor amigo de Tadashi se aparece por la casa Yamaguchi con una maceta en mano. Saluda escuetamente a los señores, se quita los zapatos y pasa como su casa a la habitación del Yamaguchi más joven.

— Hoy romperemos tu maldición —le dice Kei mientras deja la maceta sobre el escritorio. Tadashi le implora, le lloriquea y casi le ruega que se lleve a la inocente planta y le salve la vida.

— Tsukki, aún es una pequeña semilla, le queda una larga vida por vivir.

— Callate Yamaguchi. Acá hay un libro de botánica para idiotas —el chillido del anfitrión resonó por la habitación—, si el enano lo logró tu también podrás.

Claro que las quejas continuaron unos momentos hasta que la pesadez de la ultima frace le dió a Tadashi un golpe a la realidad.

— ¿Hinata hizo qué? —los finos labios de Tadashi de convirtieron en una "O" perfecta cuando a Kei se le subieron los colores al rostro, y para disimular, se cubre la boca con el dorso, desviando la mirada a ningun lugar en particular— Tsukki, ¿le has regalado una planta a Hinata?

Que el rubio le diese la espalda dejando a la vista el rojizo color del sonrojo en su cuello es la respuesta más clara.

— Se trataba de un experimento. Esa guía botánica fue hecha por Yachi, ya sabes...ella hace las cosas más fáciles…

Kei percibe los suaves sonidos de su amigo en la habitación. Tarda un momento en recuperar el color natural del rostro, y cuando se da la vuelta encuentra a Tadashi concentrado en el manual.

Un manual con indicaciones cortas y simples e ilustrado con muchos dibujos y colores. Ambos están de acuerdo en parece más un libro de preescolar que un manual botánico para nivel medio superior.

— Se nota que lo hizo Yachi-san.

— Más bien se nota que lo hizo para el enano.

Ambos están de acuerdo nuevamente.

Tadashi Yamaguchi a muy temprana edad descubrió que su maldición siempre acababa por marchitar las flores que tanto le gustan. Ninguna flor, al menos no bajo su cuidado, ha durado lo suficiente para brotar de la tierra y abrir su botón. Durante años ha cargado esa cruz, huyendo desde niño de primaria de la responsabilidad de cuidar las plantas de la clase, o las flores que su padre le regala a su esposa cada día festivo, o cada día sin festejo alguno.

Tadashi ama las flores. Y como las ama aprendió que es mejor verlas desde lejos, pues de esa manera ellas estarán a salvo. Sin embargo, tiene un bien presentimiento con la semilla de esa maceta, pues sabe que en ella, así como en ese manual, están todos los esfuerzos de Kei por ayudarle y complacerle.

No sabe a ciencia cierta que fue, pero se encuentra estremeciéndose de la emoción acumulada. Olvida su maldición por primera vez en su vida y del pecho le sale el más agudo grito de excitación que jamás ha dado.

— ¡Gracias Tsukki!

Se pasan la tarde arreglando la habitación del anfitrión según las indicaciones del manual. La maceta se encuentra ahora sobre el escritorio, al costado de la ventana donde se aprovecha mejor la luz del día, y el aire acondicionado no le alcanza.

Afuera ya está oscuro cuando Kei se despide de la casa Yamaguchi y se va avergonzado por la efusividad de Tadashi.

-/-/-/-

Han pasado tres semanas, y Kei ruega con todas sus fuerzas por paciencia, puesto que si Hinata o Kageyama le vuelven a preguntar de donde carajos a salido esa "a" en la ecuación, piensa que cometerá homicidio. Uno donde el par raro sufran lenta y dolorosamente. Se pregunta entonces si explicando las matemáticas usando las pelotas de voleyball como ejemplo la cosa resultaría más fácil. Pero teme recibir respuestas como "x igual a ataque cruzado" u "obviamente x es igual a bloqueo en dos tiempos, Hinata idiota"

Kei siente una parte de sí morir por pensar en respuestas tan probables.

El vibrar del móvil en su bolsillo le regresa a la realidad un momento.

 **Yamaguchi** : (256) 09:34

TSUKKI! HANA-CHAN YA FLORECIÓ ㆆ﹏ㆆ

 _Archivo adjunto (imagen)_

 **Tu** : (257) 09:34

(人´З`)

 **Yamaguchi** : (258) 09:36

Soy el padre más orgulloso del mundo ( ´థ౪థ）

 **Yamaguchi** : (259) 09:36

ADIOS MALDICIONES, HOLA VIVEROS YAMAGUCHI

(ง'ω')و

 **Tu** : (260) 09:37

Exageras

 **Yamaguchi** : (261) 09:37

Tsukki, básicamente tu eres la madre

 **Yamaguchi** : (262) 09:37

Hana-chan, esta es la historia de como conocí a tu madre LOL

 **Tu** : (263) 09:39

٩(๑`^´๑)۶

 **Tu** : (264) 09:40

Te odio

 **Tu** : (265) 09:40

Los odio a todos.

Ni Hinata ni Kageyama entendieron la razón del nada sano color rojo sobre el rostro de su asesor particular después de que éste dejase el móvil en su bolsillo.

Tampoco comprendieron la efusividad de Yamaguchi durante la práctica. Mucho menos, que rayos decía la canción –en idioma inglés – que el pecoso se la pasó vociferando después de entrenar, lo que les fue divertido fue ver a Tsukishima molesto, refunfuñón y sonrojado durante toda la jornada.

-/-/-/-

Ayy, me fui por las ramas. Saludos! Hasta mañana (ojalá)

Hinata y Kageyama fudanshis (?)


End file.
